A Mother's Love
by jaya2
Summary: Setsuka Sakurazuka is pregnant with her son, and wonders what is in store for his life. A dreamseer is equally curious about the life of the unborn child, who will be a Dragon of the Earth. She guides Setsuka in to a dream.After the dream Setsuka makes a
1. Default Chapter

A Mother's Love part 1 Warnings: Spoilers for all of TB to volume 16 of X, AU (Alternet Universe), Crying, wussy, TB version of Subaru (Still love him!), OOC (Out of Charactor) Seishirou (He has emotions!It is AU after all.), Parings: SeishirouxSubaru  
  
Setsuka walked into her apartment, and collapsed in the nearest chair. She rested a bloody hand on her round stomach, and rubbed it lovingly knowing her child and heir lay inside.  
"I wonder what kind of life you will have?" Setsuka asked her unborn child. "Will you be happy? Or will your life be filled with pain?"  
Of course her child could not answer, but a dream could. And a blind dream seer concerned with the promise day helped answer Setsuka's question, if only to satisfy her own curiosity.  
  
*_*_* A glowing sakura lit a world of darkness. Under the trees far reaching branches an eighteen year old in a school uniform knelt in front of a doll like boy in a shikifuku*. A feral grin crossed the teenagers face. "Let's make a bet."  
  
*_*_*  
/Both dragons?/ The bind dream seer wondered, as she watched the dream unfold.  
  
*_*_* The same teenager appeared again, but this time he was a man in a sharp suit and wearing glasses. He sat on a bench at the Ikebukuro Station reading a paper. When the same boy from before, only older and in some outlandish clothing, came running by chasing a shikigami. The man's golden eyes zoned in on the boy, and narrowed like a predator ready for the hunt. Then the boy tripped, and landed on his face. The man's right eyebrow rose in surprise. Then in an instant the man was at the boy's side offering his hand. "Are you all right?" He asked. The boy looked up, and took the offered hand, blushing brightly. "Yes, I am. Thank you. I'm sorry, I hope I didn't cause you any inconvenience." The man laughed richly at the boy's over politeness. "You caused none what so ever. I just saw you fall and was concerned." "I'm fine. Thank you, umm?" The man smiled brightly. "Sakurazuka Seishirou." Seishirou said with a slight bow. The boy's eyes widened at the name Sakurazuka, but manners quickly over road surprise. "Sumeragi Subaru, and thank you, Sakurazuka-san." An amused smile crossed Seishirou's face. "Please call me Seishirou." "A..all right. Thank you, Seishirou-san" Subaru stuttered. More amused laughter escaped Seishirou's lips. "You are so cute, Subaru- kun." Subaru's cheeks flamed red, when he noticed someone kick a hat. "My hat!" He cried and ran after it. Seishirou's eyes gleamed like a hawk's, and he followed Subaru.  
  
*_*_* "My son." Setsuka whispered in her sleep, and then clutched he stomach reflexively.  
  
*_*_*  
In the sterile walls of a hospital a woman lunged at Subaru with a knife. Seishirou got in her way, and pulled the woman's hand behind her back. The hospital staff came running in to help, and when he turned to Subaru, Seishirou was holding his hand up to his bleeding right eye. But instead of a pained expression there was only confusion written on his face.  
  
*_*_*  
Two pink eyes blinked.  
"Ouch." The blind seer said.  
  
*_*_*  
Seishirou folded his last shirt in the hospital closet, and placed it in to his suitcase. As he zipped up the suitcase he heard a knock at his door.  
"Come in."  
Subaru opened the door, and walked tentatively into the room ringing his hat in his hands. "Good morning, Seishirou-san." Subaru said politely.  
Seishirou turned to Subaru exposing his bandaged right eye. "Good morning, Subaru-kun." He answered just as politely.  
Seishirou then uncharacteristically gave Subaru a shy smile which Subaru returned. Then there was an awkward silence.  
"I have something I need to tell you." They both said at the same time.  
Both Seishirou and Subaru chuckled awkwardly, then Seishirou said. "You may go first."  
"That's all right, Seishirou-san. You may go." Subaru offered.  
"You can go first, Subaru-kun. I'm in no hurry."  
"Umm. Okay.ahh." Subaru answered, and started to play with his hat.  
"Do you want to sit next to me, Subaru?" Seishirou offered, as he sat on the hospital bed.  
Subaru shook his head. "No, it's better if I stand."  
"Okay, what ever makes you comfortable." Seishirou looked up at Subaru slightly nervous.  
Subaru took in a deep breath, and began staring at a space above Seishirou's right shoulder. "I have felt this way for a while now, but it wasn't until you saved my life and lost sight in your eye that I finally understood what I felt. When they took you away to the emergency room there was so much blood that I thought you might die."  
As Subaru grew more comfortable his gaze traveled to meet Seishirou's. "I, of coarse, was over reacting again, but at that time I thought I might loose you. And I knew I couldn't live with that. You have become the center of my life Seishirou-san, and I need you. I.I love you, Seishirou."  
Subaru smiled shyly at Seishirou, as tears fell from his green eyes. Seishirou smiled sadly, and opening his arms said. "Come here, Subaru."  
Then Seishirou found his arms full of Subaru. Subaru buried his head in Seishirou's neck, and sobbed quietly. "I love you so much that it hurts."  
Seishirou caressed Subaru's back, and cooed in Subaru's ears. "I love you too, Subaru. I love you more than I ever thought possible  
Subaru smiled widely in Seishirou's neck and hugged tighter. Even with out seeing Subaru's face, Seishirou could feel Subaru's joy, and that more than anything made Seishirou feel happy.  
Seishirou pulled Subaru off him, and he held Subaru's face in his hands. Seishirou gazed into Subaru's eyes with his one. Subaru's eyes were a clear window to a soul hiding nothing. Subaru was the purist person Seishirou had ever seen, and it was that purity that made Subaru more beautiful than anyone else in Seishirou's eye. But gazing at such a pure creature, could only make a murderer like Seishirou feel disgusting in comparison.  
The hands gently cupping Subaru's face shook. "You can't." Seishirou said pulling his shaking hands away.  
"I can't what?" Subaru asked.  
"You can't love me, Subaru-kun." Seishirou said shaking his head in denial. "You don't even know me."  
"I don't know what your talking about, Seishirou-san."  
Seishirou laughed mirthlessly. "Of course you don't. I've never let you know enough about me for you to guess what I'm taking about." Seishirou buried his face in his hands, and whispered to himself. "I've screwed things up."  
"Please tell me what you're talking about, Seishirou-san." Subaru begged. Subaru gently pulled Seshirou's hands away from his face. "Your crying, Seishirou-san."  
"Your the one who makes me do this." Seishirou accused.  
"I make you cry?" Subaru asked concerned.  
"You make me feel." Seishirou corrected.  
Subaru cocked his head in confusion. "Everyone feels, Seishirou-san."  
"I don't."  
"What do you mean, Seishirou-san?"  
"I can't afford to feel." Seishirou said.  
"You are talking in riddles. You're not making since." Subaru whispered.  
Seishirou laughed dryly. "I've always talked in riddles, Subaru-kun. I would have thought that you would have noticed that already. But then again you can be oblivious to the obvious."  
Subaru cocked his head, and confusion covered his face.  
Seishirou wasn't paying attention to Subaru any more, but was thinking aloud. "But I guess that is why you need your sister so much. She notices everything. I bet Hokuto-chan knew that I was the Sakurazukamori when she first laid eyes on me."  
Seishirou looked directly at Subaru, and asked. "Do you think I'm right about Hukuto?"  
Subaru stared at Seishirou with his emerald eyes wide and mouth agape. "Sakurazukamori?"Subaru whispered unbelieving.  
"You sound shocked, Subaru-kun." Seishirou said, smiling. "Surely you didn't think that my name and my powers were a coincidence. Or my resemblance to the one in your dream."  
Seishirou reached out, and grabbed Subaru's head. Subaru's eyes closed momentarily, and he groaned. Then his eyes fluttered open, and Subaru's lip began to tremble.  
"You were the one in that dream. You killed that little girl." Subaru said, as tears ran down his cheeks. "How could you, Seishirou-san."  
Seishirou looked at Subaru calmly, "Because she was nothing. She was only a living doll that I broke. Everyone was a living doll that could be broken, Subaru-kun." Seishirou's face contorted in pain. "And then you messed things up!"  
Seishirou dug his nails in the bed sheets in frustration, while Subaru cried quietly. "People don't look the same any more. They look almost like they have a right to live, and you look even more different. You look like you have the right to happiness."  
"You shattered my world. You destroyed my view of the world Subaru- kun. I don't know how I'll be able to even do my job without getting sick."  
"Then don't do it, Seishirou-san." Subaru whispered.  
Seishirou laughed again. But this time it wasn't sarcastic or fake. This laughter was real and scary. It was the laughter of someone on their last shreds of sanity. "You really have no idea do you. Is the Sumeragi clan that ignorant, or did your grandmother shelter you that much." Seishirou smiled and gazed at Subaru. "I can't quit being the Sakurazukamori. Even if I was to quit taking government jobs I still would have to kill. The Sakura gets hungry if it's not feed. And if I wait long enough the Sakura will weaken, and I'll be hit with so much magical backlash that I will die. And no ward that you or I could make could protect me."  
"Seishirou-san... I" Subaru began.  
Seishirou closed his eyes, and calmed down. "Go home, Subaru-kun. I understand. just go home."  
Subaru hesitantly stood, and walked to the hospital room's door. He turned around to see Seishirou watching him with longing in his eye.  
Seishirou's face hardened, and he growled. "Go home."  
Subaru rushed out of the room.  
  
*_*_*  
Setsuka began to cry in her sleep. 


	2. part2

Part 2 Warnings: A little gore, Death, Previous warnings still apply  
  
Seishirou sat at the edge of his bed wearing only a white dress shirt and a pair of black dress pants, and held a cigarette in his right hand. The only light in the room came from the moon staring down at him. He ran his left hand through his hair, and the blood that covered both his hand and sleeve left a trail.  
Realizing what he did Seishirou lip curled into a disgusted sneer. Seishirou sucked another drag out of his cigarette, and watched the blood dry and crust on his hand.  
Then to Seishirou's surprise someone knocked at his door. He stood slowly hoping that if he took his time who ever it was would get impatient and leave. When he got to the door he herd another tentative knock. Seishirou put his cigarette back into his mouth, and opened the door with his right hand, and hid his left.  
When he looked a his visitor Seishriou's mouth couldn't help hanging open with the cigarette dangling from his lower lip. Quickly he regained his composer, and caught the falling cigarette. "Good evening, Subaru-kun."  
"Good evening, Seishirou-san." Subaru responded. "I'm sorry for coming at such a late hour, but Hokuto made me come here before I lost my nerve."  
"Why?" Seishirou asked.  
"Because I don't think this mornings conversation is over." Subaru said holding his head up defiantly.  
"I think it is." Seishirou said with a small strain in his voice. " Will you leave now?"  
Subaru closed his eyes, and said. "If you want me to, then yes I will. But I warn you that if you send me away without talking, Hokuto will probably give you a piece of her mind."  
Seishirou stood for a minute thinking even as ash dropped from his cigarette. Finally deciding Hokuto's wrath was something he didn't want to deal with he said, "Come in."  
Subaru entered the the living aria of the apartment just as Seishirou flipped the lights on. The room was very clean and had a very classy feel to the appearance, which was more than any one could say about Seishirou at the moment.  
Seishirou gave a half hearted offer of tea which was refused, and Seishirou retrieved his cigarettes and ash tray. He discarded the stub of the old cigarette, and lit a new one. Seishirou sat down on a love set across from Subaru, and asked. "Why don't you think that our discussion is over? Why drag it out?"  
Instead of answering Subaru stared at Seishirou's blood covered hand. Then he asked, "Is that....?"  
Seishirou smirked, "Blood? Yes it is."  
Subaru began to look a little green. "Why is it on your hand."  
"Because Sakura was hungry, and I fixed it super."  
"Couldn't you have at least washed your hand and changed your shirt?" Subaru asked nervously.  
Seishirou shivered, and took a long drag from the cigarette. "I didn't see much of a point. No matter how much I wash it the blood will still be there."  
Subaru suddenly looked less nauseated and a lot more concerned. "Seishirou-san?"  
Raising his left hand, Seishirou looked at the crusted blood. He then whispered. "I remember that once in a class I had to read an English play by Shakespeare. It was Macbeth. I remember thinking how weak Lady Macbeth was, because she lost her mind from the guilt she suffered. I almost laughed aloud when I read her crying, 'Out damned spot!'."  
Clutching his fist Seishirou rubbed some blood off his palm, and watched the blood flakes fall. "I wasn't quite an adult, but I had killed more people in real life than she had in a play. It didn't bother me one bit either. I guess I had the advantage of not caring about my victims or myself. But now," Seishirou's lip quirked up in a smirk. "I'm beginning to understand, how she went mad."  
Placing the cigarette to his lips he sucked in a shaky drag. "I don't think that I could wash all the blood of my hand. It is probably permanently stained from all the blood of my victims. I don't know what to do any more."  
Seishirou stopped speaking for a while, and Subaru stared a him in deep thought. Seishirou looked at Subaru, and frowned at him. "I know that look, Subaru-kun. I don't want your pity."  
Subaru shot Seishirou a hurt look. "I want to help you."  
Seishirou laughed bitterly. "There is nothing you can do to help. I am a murderer. Nothing will change that. I was born and bred to kill people. Even if I wasn't bound to the Sakura I don't think I could stop.  
Funny thing is that this morning I was afraid I couldn't do my job, but I was wrong. I enjoyed the feel of shoving my arm through that man's chest and watching him desperately hang on to life until he couldn't hold on any more. It wasn't until after I feed him to the Sakura that I started feeling sick.  
I don't think you can help someone like that." Seishirou finished.  
Subaru walked over to Seishirou, and knelt beside him on the love set. "That doesn't mean I don't want to try."  
"But I don't want you to." Seishirou replied.  
"Why?"  
Seishirou sat in silence, before mumbling, "Because I don't deserve it."  
Anger flashed in Subaru's eyes. "That has nothing to do with it."  
"That has every thing to do with it." Seishirou said looking away.  
Subaru grabbed Seishirou's chin, and forced Seishirou to face him. "Weather or not you deserve help is up to and irrelevant to me. I want to help you. So I will."  
"Why?"  
Subaru's hand moved from holding Seishirou's chin to cupping his cheek. "Because I love you, Seishirou."  
Despite himself Seishirou leaned in to Subaru's hand. "I told you that, you can't love me."  
"But I can and I do. May be you don't deserve it, but people get things they don't deserve all the time. That is life." Subaru pulled Seishirou to his chest.  
"You are so pure and good. I'm afraid if I stay with you my sins will rub off." Seishirou rested his face on Subaru's chest. " I don't want you to get any blood on your hands. I want you to stay a kind person. "  
"You are also kind person. You just don't realized it." Subaru said gazing down at Seishirou. "I love you, Seishirou."  
Seishirou choked back a sob, "I love you too, Subaru." *_*_*  
  
//That was mellow dramatic.// The dream seer thought even though her own cheeks were graced with tears. *  
  
*_*_*  
  
Seishirou stood on the Rainbow Bridge smoking a cigarette. At the sound of an explosion Seishirou impassively turned his head, and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth. He then dropped the cigarette, and crushed under his foot. He took off his sunglasses, and blinked his mismatched eyes. Tokyo Tower fell. "Both Kamuis died." Seishirou stated in slight wonderment. Suddenly both of his eyes widened. "But that leaves only Subaru-kun and I." Subaru landed in front of Seishirou, his shikifuku flapping in the wind. Stranding up gracefully form his landing Subaru's eyes fixed on Seishirou. Subaru stepped forward, anguish obvious on his face. "Seishirou?" Seishirou tried to give Subaru a reassuring smile, but failed. He closed the gap between them, and crushed Subaru to his chest. Subaru went boneless in Seishirou's embrace. Seishirou gently guided them down to the ground, and held Subaru as tears fell. Subaru sobbed in Seishirou's arms, and Seishirou looked at Subaru's torn and bloody shikifuku. Seishirou gently rubbed Subaru's back, and whispered in Subaru's ear. "What happened?" "I. I killed your Kamui." Subaru choked out between sobs. Seishirou stiffened at the confession. Then embraced Subaru tighter. "I'm sorry, Subaru-kun." "I can't believe I did it. I don't want to believe I did it!" Subaru cried out. "But I saw him kill Kamui, but that wasn't all. He. he." Subaru's voice broke, and Subaru sobbed onto Seishirou's shoulder. "Mutilated Kamui's body, and.and I can't even say it." "Shhh." Seishirou whispered in Subaru's ear. "There was nothing else you could do. You did what you had to." "I wish I didn't have to." Subaru whispered, hiding his face. "I know." Seishirou said. Seishirou cupped Subaru's face in his hands. "Look at me, Subaru." Obediently Subaru lifted his head, and gazed into Seishirou's eyes. Seishirou gently wiped away Subaru's tears. Then leaning forward Seishirou kissed Subaru's forehead. Subaru leaned into the touch welcoming the comfort. Seishirou lowered his lips to Subaru's cheek, and ran his lips over the tears collecting them. His tongue gently lapped up the last offending teardrop, and he savored the salty taste. Seishirou the caressed both of Subaru's eyelids with his lips, and pulled away. Tears now ran freely down Seishirou's face. Seishirou stared at Subaru's face memorizing it, and on impulse brought their lips together. They both caressed their lips together knowing this is what they needed. Rivers of tears flowed down Seishirou's face as he gently sucked on Subaru's lip. Subaru's face remained dry, and calm. As they kissed he reversed their position, guiding Seishirou into his lap. Subaru trailed his fingers in Seishirou's hair, and accepted Seishirou's questing tongue. Subaru's tongue slithered around Seishirou's, and Subaru sucked on it. Seishirou put every thing in this kiss, giving his soul to Subaru. Seishirou barely pulled his lips away form Subaru, and whispered. "I love you." Subaru calmly nodded, and Seishirou's left hand drove strait through Subaru's chest. "And a world in witch you have to kill has no right surviving." Seishirou sobbed on Subaru's shoulder, and the bridge fell. 


End file.
